


Comfort for The Heart

by rainbowsloth666



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsloth666/pseuds/rainbowsloth666
Summary: She has been serving the brotherhood for three years now with her partner Paladin Danse. He always has her back and she will always have his. Tensions run high when she rejects him, refusing to fall in love again. Danse then finds himself fighting for her as his leader and childhood best friend, Arthur,  tries to tempt her away. She had built up a wall around herself ever since Nate's death, scared of falling in love again. What happened when those walls begin to fall? Scared of reliving the past and having to see the one she loves die before her. Will love prevail or will she succumb to Arthur's mind games.





	1. Ad Victoriam

I remember that day, the sun was just peeking out from amongst the clouds as I made my way through the commonwealth with my trusty steed and best friend dogmeat by my side. Originally, I was making my way down from sanctuary to diamond city to drop something off to Piper, May 11th I believe. I had just started to carefully make my way through Concord, being careful as to not run into any raiders that could still be lurking about. Suddenly out of nowhere, my pip-boy started to beep, indicating a distress signal in my area. Looking down at my pip-boy I was surprised to see a distress pulse coming from the Cambridge Police Station. My good nature and will to help others in need drew me closer, as I marked the location on my map and set off.

Rounding the corner of one of many desolated buildings scattered across the commonwealth I finally made it to Cambridge, but approaching closer I could see the horde of ferals that surrounded it. As quick as I could I whipped out my sniper rifle and took my aim, carefully lining my sight up with one of the ferels' heads and taking the shot. Gotcha! Clean shot through the head but to my dismay, it only attracted the rest of the horde's attention. I grabbed for my pipe pistol shooting them down one by one, but of course, my gun had jammed. I struggled to unstick it as the ferals closed in. Out of the blue, red beams of light that could only belong to a laser pistol began to project themselves in my direction as the ferals began to fall dead one by one. Though one had snuck up on me from behind and tackled me to the ground, struggling to fend it off as I watched it try to claw and bite at me. Then, that familiar red beam of light graced me with its presence once more as it got that feral right in the head, nearly hitting me. I shoved the corpse off and sat up just in time to notice a tall shadowy figure towering over me. His face slowly came into full view as he knelt before me with his hand exchanged outward.

"I'm Paladin Danse, I'm with the Brotherhood of Steel, are you okay miss?"

He carefully lifted me by my hand and to my feet. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, chiseled jawline and rich black hair. I quickly shook the distraction from my head as to look somewhat professional. "Yes sir, just surprised that's all, I mean you are REALLY tall." I could see a little bit of red that rose to his cheeks, but that was soon replaced with a stern look. "Ah yes, well to more important matters, are you crazy? You could have got yourself severely injured or worse." He went from being kind and courteous to an obnoxious dick in 2.5 seconds. "Excuse me? I came here to help and partially saved your ass so I would think I deserve a thank you." I couldn't help but let my cocky side slip. "Watch your tone with me civilian, if it wasn't for me you would be dead, I think that's thanks enough." He irked me so bad. "Yes sir," I grumbled. "I guess if that was all you needed help with I'll be on my way." I honestly regretted helping him at that point, but I didn't make it three steps without a firm hand being placed on my shoulder. He sighed. "I would appreciate if you stayed, we could use a little more help." I don't know, you were being a dick earlier. "Fine, I'll help." He smiled.

The inside of the police station was busted up but durable. Walking in I was introduced to Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys. Scribe Haylen was amazingly kind and welcomed me to Cambridge, Rhys on the other hand, well let's just say he wasn't on the welcome wagon. Haylen informed me of the trouble they were having with their distress pulser and how someone had to travel to get a deep range transmitter so that they could enhance the range of their signal. It was located at ArcJet Systems, which wasn't that far of a walk. Let's just say that the mission went smoothly, in and out, except for a run-in with a few synths. With the deep range transmitter in their hands, they were able to fix up the distress pulser. It felt nice, to help people. I quietly stepped outside to get some fresh air but that didn't last long as I heard the creak of a door behind me open and shut. I turned to see Danse as he approached me. He smiled warmly. "Thanks for your help back there." I couldn't help but giggle. "Now you thank me?" His smile was contagious. "Well you earned it, we couldn't have done it without you." His smile soon faded to a confused look. "Hey, I don't think I ever got your name." I didn't even realize I had never properly introduced myself. "My name is y/n" His smile returned. "Pretty. It suits you." I couldn't help but blush a little. "Heh, say um how would you like to join the brotherhood?" I was taken aback for a moment but I just smiled at him. "I would love too" He was overjoyed. "Really? That's great! You are now from here on out an initiate. Your first duties, when you're ready, are to help out scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys if they need it." I saluted him. "Yes, sir." With a smile, he ushered the code of the brotherhood. "Ad Victorian, sister." That's how I ended up joining the brotherhood.

It's been maybe two weeks or so since becoming an initiate and there had been no shortage of work. Scribe Haylen bombarding me with different pieces of technology to hunt down and find and Knight Rhys sending me out to different locations to take down groups of enemies, whether it be synths, Super Mutants, or even ferals. I felt exhausted and just wanted to relax for a bit. Either I was immortal or just a really good fucking shot. I missed Danse though, not in a romantic way of course, merely platonic. He always had my back and just had a mysterious aspect to him, like an impenetrable wall. My luck had changed when Paladin Danse had approached me to congratulate me on all the fine work I had been doing and how much of a big help I was. I didn't wanna complain, even though I could swear Haylen and Rhys just sat there while I was just their errand girl. "I wanna take you up to the Prydwen so you can meet Elder Maxson." I was confused for a moment. "Who is Elder Maxson?" As if memorized by memory he replied, "Elder Maxson is the leader of the Brotherhood and one of the last in his line of ancestors." I nodded. To get to the Prydwen we would first have to make it to the Boston airport first.

It was a long walk but as we arrived at the airport I noticed more of my brothers and sisters of the BoS. Many were wearing power armor like Danse had, which made me so jealous, I have always wanted my own suit of power armor. Walking through, Danse greeting people as we passed, we made our way to the vertibird. This brought back so many memories of when I was in the war, and seeing the minigun parked on the vertibird, well it was almost nostalgic. We boarded it and it took off, slowly making its ascent upwards. In a matter of minutes, we arrived at the loading docks of the Prydwen. Now when I say it was massive, I mean it. From where I was standing I could see 4 other vertibirds docked at their station. As we scaled the catwalk we were approached by an older gentleman of a darker skin tone. His name was Lancer Captain Kells and was the commanding officer of the Prydwen.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Captain Kells and you are?" I smiled proudly. "Initiate y/n, sir."

He smiled warmly and in approval. "Polite and formal, where did you find this one Danse?" Kells chuckled as Danse gave a nasal laugh. "Ad Victorian, Paladin." Paladin saluting. "Ad Victorian, Captain." We made our way into the command deck and across the hall to where Elder Maxson was giving one of his many inspirational yet cheesy speeches. We waited till he was finished so that we could speak with him. As we approached him I could tell right away that he had seen a lot. His eyes were haunted, from years of war of death and of blood. His solemn reminder, a scar that ran across his right eye. "Welcome Initiate, I assume you know who I am but I will refresh your memory. I'm Elder Maxson, nice to meet you Initiate y/n." I was stunned. "You know my name?" He gave a slight hint at a smile but his face remained mostly flat. "Yes, I have read your file and Danse has also been telling me about how much of a big help you have been down at Cambridge." I smiled. "I was glad to help, Elder." He nodded. "Well now for the news, I am hereby promoting you to knight." My eyes widened as I have only been working with the brotherhood for a little over two weeks. "Knight? Really? Thank you so much, Elder, I am honored to take on this new role." He nodded once more. "As you should be, but keep in mind, don't make me regret this decision. You can find your power armor on the main deck at the power armor station. As your room aboard here, if you wish to sleep here, it is across the hall from paladin Danse's room on the command deck. Danse can show you and help you get settled." Everything was happening so fast, but who could say no. "Thank you, elder. Ad Victorian!" He smiled the most minuscule smile. "Ad Victorian."


	2. Faith

It has been three years now since I first met Danse at Cambridge and joined the brotherhood. I decided to stay on the ship, but I had to convince Elder Maxson to let me keep Dogmeat with me while aboard. As you could probably guess everyone loved him, especially Danse. I would sometimes see Danse trying to teach him new tricks, but you know how that saying goes.

"Uh, Danse? What are you doing?" He was sitting on the floor with his extended towards Dogmeat. "Trying to teach him to give me paw, I know he can do it y/n. C'mon Dogmeat, show her you can do it." Dogmeat, on the other hand, looked bored and just licked Danse's hand. I couldn't help but giggle as I walked over and sat next to Danse, Petting Dogmeat's head.

"Laugh now but I'll get him to do it one day or another." He smiled warmly at me before giving a faint chuckle. He helped me up and we walked to his room, which wasn't strange to us as we always sit in my room and talk. "Yeah well, I can't wait to see that." Smiling I sat down on his bed, folding my legs, and Danse sat beside me with dogmeat at his feet.

"I promise you he will. He just needs some motivation that's all." He said confidently. "Yeah well, We'll just have to see." Days like this, when we were off duty, were always the most relaxing. Not saying I didn't love killing bad guys and going a little trigger happy while doing so, but it felt normal like this, just talking. Peaceful. Danse suddenly put his arm around my shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad I have you as a friend y/n" I couldn't help but turn bright red as I smiled at him. "Thanks, I'm glad I have you as a friend too." He gave me a weird look before it turned to a grin. "You look so cute when you blush." He chuckled. At first, I didn't even realize I was that red, it was so embarrassing. I suddenly got up from his bed. "I-I gotta go.." He looked confused. "Hey wait, what's wrong?" I didn't even answer, instead, I ignored him as I ran out and across the hall to my room, locking the door behind me.

I heard footsteps follow me out and a knock at my door. "y/n? Are you okay??" I sunk to the floor with my back against the door. "Yes..I'm fine...I just some need time to myself.." No reply, just the sound of sad footsteps make their way across the hall followed by the sound of a door slam. I curled up in my bed and cried. I don't wanna fall for him, I don't wanna go through this pain again. I know he's probably upset, I just can't get attached like that. I just can't...

Night fell soon, which brought a sudden coolness to the air. I couldn't sleep though. I just layed there staring at the ceiling and listening to the quietness of the night. I got up and quietly open my door as I slipped out. Whenever I can't sleep I like to go outside on the loading deck for some fresh air.

I couldn't help but frown as I passed Danse's room as I climbed the ladder upward. Finishing my ascent up the ladder, I made my way over to the door which led to the loading dock. Gently opening the door I felt the cool breeze against my skin, which made me shiver a bit since I was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and some pajama shorts but I didn't mind.

I walked over to one of the empty vertibird docking stations and sat down with my legs dangling over the ledge in the opening in between the handrails. Swinging my legs back and forth through the air was relaxing. Suddenly I heard the door behind me open, fearing it was Elder Maxson come to lecture me for not getting my sleep I quickly looked behind me. What I saw made me go quiet, Danse, opening the door fully as I caught his eye.

He was wearing a white undershirt with blue striped boxers. He slowly approached me and sat beside me. "I knew I would find you out here." He smiled, smiled that contagious smile, the smile that makes me just melt.

"How..?" He chuckled. "Thought I couldn't hear you every time you snuck out of your room at night cause of sleeplessness?" His eyes wandered to his hands that were folded in his hands. "Sometimes I can't sleep either." His smile drew forlorn. I rested my head on his shoulder and held his hand. "I'm here for you Danse, as not just your fellow brotherhood sister, but as your friend." I saw a smile grow on his face. "If we're friends, doesn't that mean we can tell each other anything." I nodded. "Then, tell me what happened in my room earlier.."

My face turn red and I turned away but before I could pull my hand away, he gripped it tighter. "Please.." I looked at him sadly, not wanting to tell him, not wanting to let my walls down. I shook my head. He pulled me close, our lips almost touching.

"I promise, I would never hurt you." He pulled me in closer, but before our lips could meet I shoved him away. I instantly regretted it as His look towards me to one of spitefulness and dejection. I tried to reach out for him but he smacked my hand away.

"Danse.. I'm so sorry.. I just--" He cut me off. "Save it, I don't need to hear it.." I watched him get up and make his way back towards the door. I trailed behind him, pleading for him to stay so we could sort it out, but he wouldn't listen to reason.

"Danse wait a minute!" I grabbed his shoulder, but he shrugged me off forcing me to fall to the floor. I cringed, looking up at my once best friend. He stared at me with a flat expression.

"I recommend you keep your hands to yourself, knight. Before I have to do something me and you both wouldn't like." I could feel tears begin to stream down my cheeks. He walked in, slamming the door behind him.

I couldn't help but break down, sobbing. I lost my best friend, he hates me... I got up sobbing in between breaths and decided it would just be better if I lay in bed and try to get some sleep. As I opened the door I ran into someone and almost fell again but they caught me in their arms. Their face came into full view-- Elder Maxson?

He helped me back on my feet. I must have looked like a sniveling mess to him, red eyes and a runny nose. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I'll be fine I just gotta get some sleep..." He saw right through me as he looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "No, you're not, your crying. Why don't you come inside and we can talk?" What else could really go wrong, I already fucked up enough. "Sure.." He smiled and walked me inside. He led me to his viewing room, it had a huge window where you could see the whole commonwealth from. He sat me down on the couch before heading over to the minibar. "I'll get you a whiskey." I tried to decline but he wouldn't let me. "No, trust me. You need it."

I sighed as he brought me over a glass of whiskey. I gulped the whole glass down in under a minute, smacking the glass down on the table. My nerves were still high, but at least I was a bit calmer.

"Whoa slow down," He chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to have to feel that in the morning." He smiled. I stared at my feet, tapping them nervously. "Wanna tell me what's wrong now?" I sighed sorrowfully. "It's, Danse. We had a big fight and I think he hates me. I pushed him away when he tried to kiss me and got upset when I had rejected him. It's all my fault."

He rubbed my back. "He's always been over-emotional, ever since we were little. If you would like, I could have a talk with him?" My eyes glowed. "Really..? You would do that for me?" He smiled and nodded. "Thanks, that really means a lot Elder." He chuckled. "Call me Arthur." I smiled. "Thanks, Arthur." I had felt such a big relief wash over me at the realization that things might be okay again, between me and Danse. Arthur walked me back to my room but not before ushering me a goodnight. "Goodnight to you too, Arthur." He smiled and waved as he made his way back to his viewing room. I entered my room and climbed into bed relaxing, and for one moment finally having peace of mind. I snuggled up to dogmeat, who had been resting comfortably on my bed beforehand. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Ugly Truth

I woke up to a warm wet tongue against my cheek. Yuck! I opened my eyes to see Dogmeat standing my bed panting and barking. I giggled.

"Dogmeat, I told you about this. Stop waking me up," He seemed confused and I smiled, patting his head. I looked over towards my alarm clock. 7:15 AM. I groaned and hopped out of bed, leading Dogmeat to the door.

"Gotta get ready boy, go play!" I opened the door and let him out. I proceeded to shut the door behind him and lock it. Making my way over to my dresser, I grabbed my BoS uniform and tossed it on my bed. I slid my shirt off and over my head along with my pajama shorts, throwing both to the floor. I grabbed my uniform and unzipped it; sliding each leg into its leg hole as well as my arms in each sleeve. I couldn't reach the zipper on the back, which Danse usually helped me with. As I struggled to get a hold of the zipper, I heard a knock at my door. When I opened the door, I saw that it was Arthur.

"Elder- I mean Arthur, hello! What did you need?" He chuckled at the state of me and my zipper situation. "Need a little help there?" I nodded, embarrassed, and turned my back to him. I could feel his hand brush against my back as he slowly zipped up my uniform.

"There you go." He smiled warmly. "Thanks, Arthur, oh um, did you talk to Danse yet?" I assumed the worse as his face grew despondent. "I'm sorry y/n, he wishes to only refer to you as a member of the brotherhood and nothing more, I'm so sorry..."

No, It can't be true, I couldn't have lost him. I felt the tears begin to build up, like water to a dam. It was all my fault! I finally broke. "No.. No, Nooooo! It's all my fucking fault! I knew he hated me.. I'm the worst fucking friend ever! The worst human being as well... " I collapsed to floor breathing heavily, crying in between each breath. Arthur knelt before me and held me in his arms, but nothing would take away this feeling.

"Shhh.. Please don't cry y/n... I'm here for you.." I hugged him tightly, trying to get my thoughts together and get back to reality. This was reality, my reality, and Danse wasn't apart of it anymore. My tears slowed as the pain made my body go numb. Nothing felt real.

"Do you want me to stay with you..?" His voice was comforting, but I shook my head. "I'd rather be alone.." He nodded, but before he left, he picked me up and carried me to my bed. I cuddled up to my covers and hid my face in my pillow, searching for some sort of comfort. I heard the door close as Arthur left. Should I try to approach him and at least make an attempt to talk to him? Or would that just make him resent me more..? I shut my eyes tight, cringing at the thought. I felt a few tears begin to stain my cheeks, something I was sadly accustomed too. I couldn't tell whether it was from all the crying or just a sheer lack of sleep, but I was exhausted. Drifting in and out of consciousness and before I knew it, I was asleep. Having a front-row seat for whatever horrors await me in my dreams.

(Paladin Danse's point of view)

I knew I overreacted, I knew I was wrong. I pushed the only one I have ever loved away and it's all my fault. I couldn't sleep, she was all I could think about. I couldn't show my face to her, she hates me. I remember shoving her off and hearing the thud as she hit the ground. I let my anger get to me. I hated that she rejected me, but I still fucking love her!

The whole rest of the night all I could do is lay there, alone in my bed as I should be. I don't deserve her. Every few minutes I would glance at the clock, yearning for time to go by faster. 5:33 AM. I heard a sudden knock at the door that made me jump. Could it be her? No, it couldn't be. Why would she even wanna talk to me let alone see me after how I treated her? I couldn't help but get my hopes up. As I opened the door I was surprised to see Elder Maxson, or well, Arthur as I know him by.

"Arthur! Oh um hi, what did you need this early?" His face was stern. "It's y/n, I heard what happened." My eyes widened. "Oh um, well you see-" He cut me off sharply. "Save it Danse, I don't wanna hear it. I only came here to inform you that I do not want you getting yourself cozy with her, work relationships only." My eyes fell to the floor.

"Oh and Danse?" I gave him a noticeable glare. "She's mine now, Danse." I Stared at him. "Also, you will not interfere because if you do, I will have my whole firing squad on you" I could feel my fists tense up as I felt an uncontrollable rage crash into me. He leaned in close, too close for comfort. The words that followed almost made me lose it.

"All's fair in love and war." He whispered as he slowly backed up with the most wicked grin on his face. It wasn't even a smile, just a sharp slit in his face. That fucking snake!

"You don't even love her!" His grin widened. "That's where you're wrong my old pal, I love her a lot. I'm just better at suppressing it. Maybe that's why she was crying in MY arms last night." I lost it, I fucking lost it. I shoved him against the wall by his throat. He let out a short chuckle.

"I would be careful If I was you. You know the power I hold over you, don't you Danse?" I angrily shoved him away. I watched as he readjusted himself in an orderly manner as if nothing happened. "You should get some sleep Danse, your gonna need it." He grinned that devilish grin once more at me before leaving. I slammed my door shut, almost flying it off the hinges. I let out my anger the only way I knew how, by ramming my fist right into the wall adjacent to the door. My fist left behind a huge dent in the steel wall. I knew Arthur was cruel, but I didn't know he could be so heartless.

I threw myself in my bed and curled up. My rage slowly fading into depression. I could feel a rush of tears begin to swell in my eyes. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry y/n. I fucked up and it's all my fault. I closed my eyes tight, trying to force myself to wake up from this horrible reality. It felt like a nightmare, but I knew this was all too real. I slowly cried myself into a deep sleep in which I never wanted to wake up from, never have to face the truth. The truth that I lost her.


	4. Life or Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of rape and self-harm/suicide attempts, read with caution.

It was so hard to act like we weren't friends. Act like I didn't love her. She was my world, and the fact of the matter is that Arthur is a conniving snake. I know he doesn't love her, he is only doing it because I want her. He was like this when we were kids as well. If I wanted something, he HAD to have it. No matter what it was he got it, just because he was a part of the Maxson bloodline.

I remember the one time on my birthday, I was just turning 18. I had been working on the prydwen for 2 years now and I was an initiate at the time. For my birthday I was awarded the rank of paladin and as such, I earned my own suit of power armor. I remember the shine of the metal chest piece gleaming in the light and the fact that it had a pretty sweet flashlight attached to the helmet. Of course, Arthur had to have one too. He begged his dad, who was elder at the time, to let him have one. As always, he got what he wanted.

Though it didn't take long for him to soon get bored with his suit. It's been years since he wore it and has now just been sitting in storage, collecting dust.

I didn't wanna give her up though, not to the likes of him anyways, but what was I to do? He made it clear that if I interfered I would be fired upon. Now that I think about it, he said I couldn't talk to her as a friend or a romantic interest, didn't say anything about passing notes. The idea felt childish at best, but it was my only chance to get her back. I decided to go through with it and wrote her a letter:

Dear y/n,

I'm so sorry for how I treated you. I know I was wrong for letting my anger get the best of me. I just can't help how I feel about you, I love you y/n. I know you don't feel the same, but even having my best friend back would make me the happiest guy in the world. I don't know what Arthur told you, but he is lying. I would never voluntarily give up our friendship, not even to save my own life. If you get this I want you to know that again, I am truly sorry for how I acted, but Arthur is telling you false truths, I would never abandon you.

Love, Danse

I folded the letter in half and slid it in my pocket. I quietly slid my door open and peeked out, scanning the halls for any sign of Arthur. The coast was clear. I made my way across the hall to her room being as stealthy as I could, but I slowed my steps as I heard arguing behind the door. This was followed by the door being suddenly flung open to reveal -- Maxson? I was taken aback. Why was he in her room and what was the arguing about. My thoughts were interrupted as I watched him close her door and pull a key out of his pocket, locking the door uptight.

"What are you doing??" I demanded angrily. He turned to me glaring at me. "She was being an insubordinate bitch." I wasn't convinced, not for one fucking second. "You're a mother fucking liar!" He grinned. "Maybe I am. You're just pissed because I got to take her for a ride last night. She was moaning my name. Oh, Max. Yes. More. I can still hear her now, leaving scratches down my back. Surprising how a little Rohypnol can turn a girl's opinion. " He proceeded to widen his grin as he made his descent down the hall. "You mother fucker, how dare you fucking touch her! You fucking pig!! I charged at him full force and punched him square in his smug little face. He glared at me, fire in his eyes, from his place on the floor and I watched as he made his way to his feet. I must have hit him hard as I drew blood and it could be seen pooling from his nose.

"Are you fucking crazy Paladin? You know the influence I have, so I suggest you watch your fucking tone!" I growled under my breath, exhaling angrily. He smiled from ear to ear, knowing I couldn't do shit. I watched him walk away with an unsettling pep in his step. I approached her door and slid the note under the small gap between the door and the floor. The gap was just big enough to fit the letter and even let some light escape. I waited a few minutes as I heard rustling from inside and footsteps approach the door and stop. This all followed by the rustling of sound. After a few minutes, a familiar voice emerged.

"Danse..?" My heart dropped. "Y/n??" I could hear sobs from beyond the door. "Danse, please unlock the door.." I pulled on the knob, trying to force it open, but to no avail. "I don't have the key I can't I'm sorry...why did he lock you in there?" the air went quiet. "He got angry with me because I didn't love him.." My heart broke to the sound of her pain, but hearing his reasoning for locking her up, it made me so fucking furious. I wanted to just hold her in my arms and never let her go. I don't care if she doesn't love me, I don't care that she can make me so frustrated, I fucking love her no matter what.

"I'll get you out of there, I promise." She sniffled. "Okay..hurry.." I got up from the floor and sprinted down the hall to the workshop where all the power armor was held and worked on a team led by Proctor Ingram. Ingram was fixing up another set of power armor when I approached her.

"Proctor, I need your help." I knew I wouldn't be able to get the key from him since he is always in and out of his room, but maybe Ingram could distract him.

"Danse, you look out of exhausted and sweaty, what happened?" I took a minute to catch my breath. "It's Arthur, he locked y/n in her room and he won't let her out." She looked alarmed. "Wait, why? He shouldn't be allowed to do that." I spoke sternly. "She told me that he had gotten angry with her because she supposedly didn't love him back." I could see the muscles in her face tense up and a twitch form in her eye. "I don't care, even if he is Elder, he will not treat her like that. I'm not even surprised, how could someone ever love a person who doesn't have a heart to love."

"That isn't even the worst part, apparently he slipped roofies in her drink so he could fucking sleep with her!" Her eyes widened. "That sick mother fucker, he's a dead man." I pushed my anger aside temporarily. "Will you help me..?" She smiled at me, a comforting one at that. "If that means I get to see That fucking monster in pain, then yes. Always hated his guts anyway." I felt confident and reassured as I assessed the situation. "I thought you could distract him while I sneak into his room." She nodded. "Gotcha! I'll call him down to talk to him about a report while you go find the key." I watched as she made her way to the phone and dialed, my ears perked up at the sound of the phone line picking up.

"Arthur, I need to speak with you at once about the new weaponry I have been working on." I couldn't really hear the response, but he must have accepted as she turned to me and gave me the thumbs up. I decided to hide behind one of the power armor suits waiting for him to make his way down. Finally, when he did and was far enough across the room I made my way quietly down the hall and up the ladder. As I reached the top I quickened my pace, making my way to his bedroom door. I wasn't surprised to find that it was locked, but that was one thing I had picked up from y/n, picking locks.

After picking through the lock and sneaking inside I hastily made my way around the room, scouring every nook and cranny. As I glanced over his bed my eyes fell over a slit that had been cut into the side of the mattress. Digging around, my hand fell on something and I retrieved it. A small bronze key. Yes! My excitement of success was short-lived as the door to the room creaked open. Shit-- Arthur.

He made his way over to me and smiled. "I hope you didn't think I was that stupid Danse. I carry my real keys on me at all times." he shook his head at me. "Tsk tsk tsk, you're lucky I'm in a good mood-" He threw a punch into my chest, stealing my air. I collapsed to my knees with one hand to the floor and the other to my chest, just trying to fucking breathe. He knelt before me and I glared harshly up at him still panting.

"Face it Danse, I won." I spit in his face. "Never.." He kicked me in my side, knocking me completely to the ground. I felt so powerless and weak. I watched him wipe his face and grin down at me. "Get some rest, you look tired." He laughed in my face as he walked out, closing the door behind him. I stumbled to my feet in my pain and made my way over to the door, kicking it open. I made my way over to her door, clutching my side in pain, and knocked on the door. No answer.

"y/n? It's Danse please answer." Nothing, which worried me. She couldn't be sleeping, I was knocking extra hard and she is a very light sleeper. I knocked a bit more forcefully, but still, nothing. I began to panic and bang on the door.

"y/n answer me! Please!!" Then, the faintest raspy voice. "D-Danse..?"I had to break down the door, I just had too. I backed a few feet away from the door and rammed into it with my shoulder. I could feel the door begin to give away a little, but still held strong. I tried again, backing up and ramming into the door with much more force. The door went flying to the ground in a heap on the floor. I may have been tough, but that door did a number on my shoulder blade. Nothing could prepare me for the horror show I had walked into.

Blood.. Blood everywhere.. There she laid, on her bed, numerous slits across her wrists. She had broken open her razor and removed the blades. I could feel tears rush to my eyes as I dove over to her, holding her tightly in my arms. She looked up at me, her eyes pooling with tears as they streamed down and stained her cheeks. With a weak grasp, she slowly moved her hand up to my cheek and caressed it, smiling that contagious beautiful smile of hers. I could feel my heart stop as I couldn't hold in my sobs.

"Danse--" She gasped for air. " I'm glad you're here...:" Her smiled weakened. "Why..?? Why would you do this y/n?!" she frowned before returning that weakening smile. "I would rather die than be trapped here, than be with...him. You're different though Danse... That's why... I-I lov--" Her voice was cut off as her final breath of air was choked off and the light left her eyes.

"No.. No! I won't let you leave me y/n! Do you hear me?? I promised I would be here for you and I'm not gonna break that promise!!" I held her tight in my arms and ran out of the room and over to the ladder. It was tricky at first, but I got her down the ladder. I sprinted down the hall, directly to the medical center.

"Captain Cade! Please help her!! She has lost a lot of blood." He had been writing a report on a patient as he turned to me and I watched as his eyes widened. "Oh my god! Hurry! Get her on the gurney! Now!" I hurried and did as instructed, placing her gently on the stretcher. He immediately hooked her up to a blood transfusion, her blood type was O Negative. He then, as quick as he could, made his way over to his medicine cabinet and grabbed his medical needle and thread to close the wounds.

"I need to concentrate Danse, I would please appreciate if you waited outside." I didn't wanna leave her alone. "But Captain Cade I--" He stopped me, pushing me out the door. "Please, Danse." He closed the door in my face. My heart broke as I leaned against the wall, slowly sinking down to the floor. She needs me and I can't be there for her. I curled up with my head in my knees. I couldn't help but cry my eyes out. Please, y/n. You're a fighter, you can make it through this. I will be right there when you wake up, that is, if you do.


	5. Blissfully In Love

My eyes opened, steadily regaining my vision. I scanned the room looking for familiarity. It took me a full minute until I realized I was in the Prydwen medical center. I sat up, now realizing I had been resting on a stretcher. My vision was still a little hazy from the medication, but I managed. I felt my heart skip as I heard it:

"Hey, y/n? It's Danse, and I wanted to see that you were doing okay." He had quietly snuck in the room without my knowledge, even going as far as to open the door in such a way in which no sound could be heard.

I smiled at him. It was comforting to hear his voice, not just from the other side of the bedroom door. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I beckoned him closer. As he became in reaching distance, I placed my hands softly to his cheek. The pain from my stitches forcing me to wince in pain, but I just rubbed his cheek.

His right hand rose to mine, placing it on top. "You should be resting, you lost a lot of blood and you're in a great deal of pain." I frowned and slowly lowered my hand to rest in my lap, unable to stop the few tears that pooled from my eyes. He motioned his hand towards my cheek, gently wiping my tears. My face grew hot and he chuckled.

"y/n, you are so damn beautiful." I don't care if it hurt like hell, or if it toar my stitches. I reached out to him and extended my arms. I bit my lip as I could feel one of my stitches tearing in the process. I felt his warmth as he picked me up and held me to him, wrapping his big strong arms around my tiny waist. I entangled my legs with his waist, placing my head on his chest and draping my arms over him. I felt his hands wrap around my thighs.

I could hear his heartbeat rapidly speed up. I giggled. "You can set me down now." He chuckled and set me down, my feet touching the floor.

My smile faded as I looked at him in fear. "W-What happened to Arthur..?" Hearing that name set him on edge, cringing at the mention of it. "In the meantime, he is being held up at the airport until we figure out what we should do. We have informed the higher-ups of his crimes and are waiting to hear back." I nodded.

"Would it be okay if I get some rest..?" He was confused at the question, then let out a muffled chuckle. "No need to ask permission, but if you want you can rest in my room. Your room has yet to be cleaned up." I frowned and stared at the floor. "Yeah.."

I felt his hand against my shoulder. "No more sadness, cmon. I'll take you to my room." I smiled warmly and felt my face get warm again as he held my hand tenderly and led me out.

As we approached the ladder he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me up so I wouldn't tear any more stitches or induce further pain. Finishing our ascent up the ladder, he set me down.

He made his way over to his room and unlocked the door. I made my way in, taking in my surroundings. Being here felt so, so natural. I made myself comfy, sitting on his bed. I looked over at his alarm clock. It was already a little past 10 o'clock, pm.

He took notice to my line of sight. "You were in the medical center for 4 hours, I know because I carried you there and waited outside till you woke up." My eyes widened. "You waited, all that time, for me..?" He smiled and nodded, trying to hide his blushing.

"Well, If that is all you need I'll let you get some rest. Let me know if you need anything." He gave me a courteous smile and turned away, but before he could walk out I called out to him.

"Danse! W-wait.." He turned to me surprised at my outburst. "Yes?" I swallowed and nervously spoke. "Stay with me, please.." His face was completely red now but nodded. I scooted over on the bed, making room for him. I laid down next to him, cuddling up to him and placing my hand on his chest.

He smiled at me, that smile that can melt any heart. "Danse... I l-love you.." Finally, I said it. I'm not gonna try to dance around this anymore. You hear me Danse? I fucking love you! His eyes read stunned.

Before I knew it, he placed his hand on the curve of my neck and pulled me close, placing his soft lips to mine. I pressed my lips tighter to his, I could feel my heart racing. He, unhurriedly, pulled our lips away and smiled. "I love you too, y/n. I always have."

I had butterflies. I finally felt loved and whole again. I never thought I would ever love again, let alone break down my walls. He proved me wrong.

I smiled and snuggled up closer to him, resting my head in the gape of his neck. His hands slid up my back and rested on my side, firmly holding me to him. I closed my eyes, never wanting this moment to end. Before I knew it, like always, I was asleep. Asleep, but finally happy.

I was awoken to wet and warm kisses that stretched the whole length of my neck I giggled in response. "Dogmeat, how many times do I-" When I opened my eyes, it was Danse.

He was laying on his side facing me, his head propped up by his hand. He just smiled warmly at me, and I smiled right back. "I'm so happy." He raised his eyebrow at my statement. "Happy that this wasn't a dream, something like this just feels so foreign and unreal."

He reached for my hand, holding it in his. "I have loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you, but I never expected for this to finally become reality." Wanting to just taste the sweetness of his lips once again, I placed my hand to his cheek and pulled him close, planting my lips to his.

He didn't object as he moved his hand to my waist and pulled me closer, pressing his lips tighter to mine. I couldn't help myself as I moved my hand from his cheek, running through his rich jet black hair. Even going as far as tugging it a bit.

Slowly, I moved my lips apart from his, breaking the kiss. I nudged his nose with mine and giggled. He chuckled at how red I had gotten. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you look so cute when you blush."

Flustered, I turned away from him and faced the wall. My petty resentment didn't last long when he pulled me back towards him, planting another quick kiss upon my lips. "You're such a tease." I hated how he could see right through me and how he was always able to make me blush, but that's why I love him.

I bit my lip at him and smiled. "I think you need to get ready for the day." He chuckled. "Yeah, I think you're right." He replied. I watched as he rose from the bed and began to dress himself, I watched intently.

I was still in a great deal of pain, but I swung my legs over the side of his bed and stood up. I made my way over to Danse who was still getting dressed and hugged him tightly from behind. He chuckled at my notion.

"You know, you would be better off resting in bed babe."He turned around to face me. I felt my face get hot as I smiled at him. "Hmm, babe? I think I like the sound of that hehe." He quickly pulled me close to him, planting his lips to mine. I kissed back, teasing him by biting his lower lip.

Wrapping my arms around his neck i slowly broke the kiss and stared off into his eyes. "Danse?" I whispered. "Yes, my love?" I could tell he was already getting super red. "After your shift, today, promise you'll hurry back here? I mean It's gonna be pretty lonely here by myself."

He swallowed hard and started to get nervous, but he just smiled and said, "No problem, wouldn't wanna keep my baby waiting." I giggled and kissed him one more time.

I was finally happy.


	6. Little Hands and Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter to end the story on, hope you guys enjoyed it!

"Danse! Grab her!" I cried. 

Danse whipped around quick running in the direction of Glory, sweeping her up from getting to close to the power armor station. He held her out in front of him, arms stretched out giving her a stern but soft look.

"Hey! What did I tell you about staying away from that? It's dangerous!" He stated. She began to squirm and tear up. He sighed, setting her down on the floor, watching as she ran to me and hugging my legs tight.

"She's a mama's girl." He chuckled and I smiled down at her, as I hoisted her up on my hip and gave her a big hug.

He walked over and kissed my cheek softly. "She has your eyes too." He said as he swept a loose hair from my face.

"She may have my eyes, but she learned her tenacity from you." I smiled at him, as I returned the favor by placing a kiss on his lips. His lips were soft and warm.

I look down at Glory, who now is snuggled up in my arms, and give her raspberries on her cheek. Her giggles of laughter bring a smile to my face.

"You know, me and daddy love you so much, sweetheart. You were named after an amazing person I used to know, and even though she may not be around anymore she was an amazing fighter. I know that one day you will be able to grow up and be just as amazing as she was, maybe even better than me." She smiled at me and gave a short laugh.

"She doesn't understand what you said, but one day she will, and I know she will be an amazing soldier." He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder pulling me in close.

I set her down and watched as struggled to walk over to Proctor Ingram. Ingram smiled, picking her up, and walking over to the power armor station. Giving her a more safe and supervised tour of the gear.

"She has a bright future ahead of her." Danse grinned as he watched the two. 

I hugged him tight and felt him wrap his arms around me in surprise.

"I know, especially now that her father is the new lead for the Brotherhood." I say confidently. "Hmm... Elder Danse, has a nice ring to it. Don't ya think?" I laughed as his face went red.

"Ha ha yeah... but don't forget she has the most bad ass woman I have ever met for a mother." He chuckled, leaning in as we kissed passionately.

The Brotherhood isn't the first place that comes to mind when I think about raising my child, but It's home and a damn good one at that.


End file.
